The Last Straw
by Forever Sky
Summary: Dash steals a donut from Danny who has been enduring sleepless nights. It's the last straw. When you're about to be tipped of the edge of sanity, you do something stupid...
1. Chapter 1

_One Shot Suggestion by MiniHayden:_

_Dash steals a donut from Danny who has been enduring endless sleepless nights. It's the last straw. When you're about to be tipped off the edge of sanity, you do something stupid…_

_Disclaimer: We do not own Danny Phantom. The oneshot idea belongs to MiniHayden._

**The Last Straw**

"Just what I needed, another sleepless night, thanks a lot Skulker!" Danny angrily shook the thermos containing the said ghost, seriously hoping that Skulker was suffering inside the cylindrical container. Danny continued to soar through the air, as the wind blew on his face, back to his comforting warm home. The sight of the 'Fenton Works' sign greeted him as he flew through the open window into his room of solitude. His room consisted of four blue walls with multiple astronomy posters scattered across them and rocket models placed in a messy manner. The sun was just beginning to rise through the cloud washed sky, casting a soft glow upon Amity Park. Danny yawned, and glanced at the clock.

_5:30am_

"Well there's no point in going to sleep now." Danny whispered to himself. He decided to make use of this time by half-heartedly completing the homework stacked upon his desk. Reverting back to his human self and jumping in to his desk chair, he sighed heavily. He wanted to be back in the sky, to feel that thrill of weightlessness, but the massive burden placed upon his shoulders kept him tethered to the Earth, he would never be free. But Danny never once complained as he would always put other people before himself, helping them in whatever way he could. That thought alone would make it all seem okay, that it was _all worth it_.

It was now time for school, he somehow found himself running late again as usual. He managed to complete most of the homework that was set by the strict (and unforgiving) Lancer. He stumbled down the stairs and through the front door, only catching a glimpse of Jazz and his parents sitting at the dining table.

"Bye Guys!" He shouted before closing the door firmly behind him. Other than the fact he was in dire need of sleep, being late to school brought some normalcy into his chaotic life.

Danny arrived at school per usual, meeting up with his best friends beside his hallway locker. Bullies lurked at every corner ready to pounce on their next prey, shoving them mercilessly into lockers and walking away with a smirk of pleasure while their prey cried in vain.

"Hey…guys…" Danny panted, gasping for breath. He placed a hand on his locker, twisting the knob clockwise. Sam approached him with a look of concern written all over her face, arching one of her ebony eyebrows.

"Hey Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked, her amethyst eyes showing concern

"Dude, you look terrible." Tucker jumped in, hungrily devouring a donut. He was less concerned that Sam, Danny concluded.

"Skulker kept me up all night! Every single ghost is out to get me and all I want is a peaceful night's sleep!" Danny muttered, opening the locker with a couple of mechanical sounds of strain. Next came silence as Danny rummaged through his backpack and placed some of the books inside the locker. Sam and Tucker watched from the side lines before Tucker broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Want one?" Tucker presented his pack of donuts decorated with pink icing and colourful sprinkles scattered across the savoury snack, holding one out for Danny to take.

"Thanks Tuck. I'm starved! I forgot breakfast when I was rushing to school this morning." Danny sighed, shutting his locker. The trio began to their first hour, Language Arts, with _Lancer. _Danny placed his books on the table and settled down in his seat, Sam and Tucker followed him and walked to their respective seats. Just as Danny was going to take a bite of his makeshift breakfast after getting comfortable in his seat, it was rudely snatched from him and his teeth sunk in to nothingness. He blinked, his sleep deprived mind trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Thanks Fenton!" Dash snickered. Danny looked upwards to see his donut get mercilessly devoured by the blond jock towering above him. His anger slowly welling up inside of him, he could feel his ghost powers surfacing, reacting with his negative emotions.

"What is your problem, Dash?" Danny shouted, slapping his hands violently on his desk and standing up. Dash stopped chewing on the stolen food, turning around to stare at his victim, a look of amusement crossed his face to see his prey standing up for himself.

"Why do you always have to pick on me, have you got nothing better to do with your life? You're a big bully and nothing else! Just picking on everyone below you to make yourself feel that much better to see someone feel bad about themselves! Other than football what have you got?" Danny stopped, he took a deep breath. Words were just casually rolling off his tongue, meeting no resistance. "I'll tell you what you've got… Nothing! Your grades are bad and your friends are total fakes! They only hang around with you so that they look cool and they don't get bullied by you! You have no idea what my life is like, and I don't need you to make it a living hell every single day! So just for this once… _will you leave me alone_?" Danny clenched his fists, thankfully the rest of his class was to his back, with them only being able to see Dash's awe stricken face. Danny's eyes burned a bright neon colour, angrily growling at the athlete. Dash was taken aback and made a few involuntary steps backwards, dropping the donut in the process. The donut broke into many crumbles on the linoleum floor, but was now totally forgotten. Sam and Tucker gasped and flew to Danny's side, pulling him back into his seat.

"Woah there big boy! Just, calm down." Sam soothed, standing in front of Danny with a hand placed daintily on his shoulder. Dash shook his head ridding the fear from him mind. His anger resurfaced, causing him to clench his hands even tighter, turning them a ghostly shade of white

"What's up with you Fenton? Your eyes… You're some kind of freak!" Dash sneered.

"Just leave him alone! He already has a lot on his plate and he doesn't need you to pick on him every single day!" Tucker answered back.

Dash cracked his knuckled and unleashed a growl from the back of his throat. Instinctively, Tucker shrank back, rubbing the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Tucker too much information!" Sam angrily whispered, whipping her head in his direction and sending a dark glare. The rest of the class, who were previously frozen with a mix of fear and excitement, huddled around them, looking for an outbreak of a fight. The football team all gathered behind Dash rolling their sleeves back in pleasure, as the nerds hung at the back shaking with fear.

Suddenly the ear splitting bell rang and after three straight shrill rings Mr Lancer walked through the door. With a book open in one hand and a cup of steaming coffee in the other, he was oblivious to what was happening in his very own classroom.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, what in blazes is going on here?" He exclaimed, slamming both his book and coffee down on his desk before angrily yelling "Get back to your seats!"

Everyone groaned, their entertainment for the day was interrupted and they settled back down to their seats behind the desks, preparing for an uneventful day that lay ahead.

After thirty minutes of the most boring lecture on the planet, most of the students became restless and bored, shifting in their seats and their head rested heavily only to be propped up with a elbow. Throughout that time, Dash couldn't stop thinking about Danny's sudden change in behavior. Not to mention those green eyes… those green eerie eyes. Out of the corner of Dash's eye he noticed a wisp of blue air exiting Danny's mouth along with an audible gasp.

"May I please be excused?" Danny suddenly exclaimed, springing from his seat and desperately wove his hands to capture Lancer's attention. The whole class stopped what they were doing and turned their glares upon the strange teen. Sam and Tucker also turned their gaze to his with a worried glint in their eyes.

"Fine, you might as well take your bags, considering you never come back." Mr Lancer sighed heavily. With that, Danny hurriedly gathered his belongings and dashed towards the bathroom. Dash noticed through the window, that the sky had begun to turn an eerie shade of purple and the sun was lost behind the thick veil of grey clouds.

_It's now or never, Baxter, follow him!_

Dash slowly also raised his hand.

"Ah yes, Mr. Baxter?" Mr Lancer said with a hint of boredom colouring voice.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr Lancer sighed once again and waved him towards the door, he turned back to the board scribbling the next set of instructions which the class would fail to follow. Dash, meanwhile, sprinted in the same direction as Danny, only being a couple of seconds behind him. The hallways were empty and deathly silent. Danny swung open the door and dove inside. Dash immediately dropped to the floor and crawled the rest of the way there. He silently opened the door, cautious not to make any sudden sound nor movements. He saw Danny standing in a wide stance in the middle of the boy's bathroom. Never before had he looked so confident. He raised his hands and yelled three words.

"I'm going ghost!"

The familiar white rings engulfed Danny's body. The casual blue jeans and red and white t-shirt were replaced with a black and white jumpsuit with the trademark DP logo. The crystal blue eyes had slowly dissolved to a familiar neon green color and his pitch black hair turned to a snowy white. Danny crouched and a smirk became apparent across his face, energy gathering up around him before he finally took off the ground with incredibly speed, through the bathroom ceiling, leaving Dash on the floor gaping.

"Danny Fenton... is Danny Phantom?"

**ForeverHalfa~ lol, I used a ghost pun :D. This was all created by TS because I was a typical lazy arse. (I used a British word :'D) All I did was a tad of editing, thanks to some certain APUSH homework (which I got a 34/50 on the test D':). But from here on out these will only be written by _one _of us and edited by the other. Christmas and Thanksgiving are rapidly approaching so we should be updating more (Gosh forbid I get a project, and TS really doesn't need one either). PLEASE LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEW! Me and TS will shoot you a PM if you have an account, and if you do not we will announce it the chapter before. FH out~!**

**Topaz Skye ~ Hope you liked the chapter! This is my first time having a go at writing a oneshot and a fanfic for the Danny Phantom fandom! So I hope I did okay on my half although I am sure that Forever Halfa's half is much more better than mine. If you have any one shot ideas for me and ForeverHalfa to write please PM us or send it as a review! :D Thanks for reading~**

**Forever Skye- Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Sky- Originally this was going to be a oneshot but due to the amount of awesome feedback that we got (TS: And the fact I forgot to put it as complete...)we decided to expand it~! This is not the last chapter so if you want us to continue you guys need to review!**

**Thank you to~**

For reviewing - **MiniHayden, Beach Cat, Danielle Fenton, AngieTheLuxray, Phanfan925, Anonymous J, s,**

For story alerts -** DizzlyPuzzled, Hikaru2322, Phanfan925, jh831, StarStreakedSky, Sugarpony, Amylovesdinosaurs and aslan333**

For favouriting the story - **MiniHayden, rinchanmidnight, aslan333, Dancing Artist22, ThePurpleSuperCow, AngieTheLuxray, sarahhaley, Phanfan925**

**Favourite Author AngieTheLuxray**

*Disclaimer: TS and FH do not own Danny Phantom and the original idea belongs to MiniHayden

* * *

><p>Dash felt his palms graze the cold tile, he only proceeded to stumble backwards until a 'thump' sounded, signaling that his back was against the bathroom wall. His brows knitted in confusion and soon it spread across his face. Dash's muscles clenched and his breathing became irregular, coming out in short panicked bursts.<p>

"No way, no, no, no!" He shouted, his hands flying to his blond hair, pulling on the ends of his short hair. The jock clenched his eyes together as tightly as he could, trying to eradicate the image from his mind. His efforts were in vain and met with no reward as he hit his head against the wall in exasperation.

"Th-there's no way t-that nerd Fenton is Ph-phantom." He stammered. "Phantom's dead and Fenton isn't, a trick of the light, not enough sleep!" He said to himself. His conscience thought otherwise.

_Really, after what you saw in Lancer's you still doubt it?_

_Shut up, no one asked you. Besides, it's impossible, right?_

_You tell me, I am you after all._

Dash violently shook his head. He didn't want to believe it, after all, this was the kid he shoved into lockers _daily._ Why wouldn't he have fought back? If he was Phantom he surely had the ability to, hell, he could do so _much._ Phantom was impossible to defeat, yet somehow he allowed himself to be beaten up multiple times per day, assuming that Fenton was Phantom. He didn't know what to think, his mind said that it wasn't possible, but his gut told him otherwise. His arms wrapped themselves around his body, embracing himself as he leaned up against the wall.

"What if he really is Phantom...have I been beating up a superhero the _entire time?_" He asked himself. His body rocked with tremors, something very rare among a jock such as himself. He didn't fear anything, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

_You know how you can find out._

_I'm not confronting him! What am I even supposed to say?_

_Well, do you want to find out, or not? _Dash groaned, not enjoying this 'conversation'.

_I do, but I can't help but feel nervous. I don't like it._

_Come on, you're the star _quarterback!_ This'll be a piece of cake!_

_Easy for you to say._

_Dude, you think the same thing._

_Fine, I'll do it, just leave me alone._ Dash sighed in defeat, exiting the bathroom door and barred it from the outside. He drummed his fingers against the metallic door, not having any intention of abandoning his post. He glanced at the clock that was further down that hallway, noticing that there was only five minutes left of class. Dash titled his head back in agitation, if Danny didn't come back...he didn't know what his next step would be. Let alone what he was going to say to the boy.

Dash sighed once more and slumped to the ground Indian style. He lost himself in thought, trying to devise a way to cleverly approach the so called nerd. He shook his head after a few moments, nothing was good, all of them prompted Danny to laugh at the athlete. Dash buried his head atop his knees, trying to come up with _anything _before the ebony haired teen returned. Soon he closed his eyes deep in thought, enough for him to fall into a light sleep.

***DP~TS~FH~DP***

"Come near this school again Box Ghost and I promise you'll never see another 'cardboard container of doom' for the rest of your afterlife." Danny yelled at the thermos, shaking it as hard as he could.

"I will be freed eventually, ghost boy! Next time I will not be defeated so easily, for I am the Box Gh-" The Box ghost was cut off as Danny clasped the thermos cap on irritably, proceeding to turn intangible through the school roof and his feet touched the bathroom floor with the utmost silence. Danny allowed the ever familiar rings to wash over his body, replacing the white haired superhero with that of a raven haired 'loser'. He stared at his reflection; he ran a single hand through his hair, fixing his hair slightly so that it fell in front of his baby blue eyes. He massaged his eyes, layers of bags were building under his eyes and they were beginning to take a toll on his school life. He had D's in all of his classes, and his attendance was nowhere near stellar, but far from it. Nonetheless, he carried on.

Danny forced a smile, the only reward was personal satisfaction and the moral support of his two best friends and sister. He kept his 'condition' a secret, and for a very good reason. The government was after him as well as his parents, not even counting the fruitloop. If any of them captured him it would be game over, and if they found out...it wouldn't be pretty to say the least. His friends tried their hardest to cover for him when he went to fight the spectral invaders, and thankfully they had been successful, until today that is...

With a final glance in the mirror Danny fixed his backpack (which had conveniently disappeared in Phantom form) before heading out the door, or at least that's what he tried to do. The door budged a little but refused to move any further, as though something were blocking it. He pushed again and there was a dull thud from the other side of the door. Danny winced at the sound and ever so slowly peeked his head out. His neutral expression turned into puzzlement.

"What the hell?" He whispered. The blond jock was rubbing the front of his head, which was now red from impact. The halfa carefully tried to tiptoe around the bully silently, but Dash's head snapped around as his eyes detected movement behind him.

"Well hello, Fenton." The jock sneered, backing Danny up against the lockers. Danny looked up to the jock with half closed eyes, fearfully wishing not to be beaten by Dash.

"Leave me alone Dash, I haven't done anything to you." Danny said in an annoyed tone. Dash bent down to Danny's eye level, staring him in the eye. Danny's eyes scanned the jock, noticing that the jock was...shaking?

"There's something I need you to tell me Danny." Dash leaned closer to his 'prey', his mouth only inches from Danny's ear. Danny refused to close his eyes but his muscles contracted, not out of fear, but uncertainty. He froze as Dash whispered three words.

"Are you Phantom?"

* * *

><p><strong>ForeverHalfa- I wrote the outline for this chapter while TS edited it, yay~! I apologize for not getting this up earlier but due to a massive homework cycle I was literally not able to do anything else but homework, I was barely able to send TS emails, let alone write a chapter. Sigh. Next week will be rough again as will be this Thursday. Gotta love school, kolkolkol~ . Thanks for sticking with us guys as me and TS figure this out. Review, da?<strong>

**Topaz Skye- The amount of reviews last time we got was awesome so thanks so much! This chapter was all ForeverHalfa. It was already pretty good when I got this so I only edited minuscule things. Sorry for the late update! Me and FH had loads of stuff to get through and still do before the breaking up for Christmas. If you're in Britain then you will have probably heard of GCSE's, and I am currently going through my mocks. Considering the next chapter is mine to write I have no idea when I can fit it in. So wish me luck and review please!**

**Thank You for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Sky- Thank you for the awesome feedback we're getting! According to our plan this will be the penultimate chapter, so we hope you enjoy it! Please, please review!**

**Thank you to~**

For reviewing – **aslan333, DizzlyPuzzled, MiniHayden, jeanette9a, Oak Leaf Ninja, book phan44, StarStreakedSky, animegeek123, Danny Phantom Phanatic, myfirstloveseg, Phanfan925, Magic Cabbage and Taruya-chan**

For story alerts – **Aka-sama, animegeek123, Danny Phantom Phanatic, Dredoll, fanatheinvader, jeanette9a, kinetica3, MillionDollarNinja, Theressa, SilverWolf329, Call me Mad, Magic Cabbage and MiniHayden**

For story favourites – **animegeek123, Danny Phantom Phanatic, dragonicevil, Dredoll, fanatheinvader, jeanette9a, Oak Leaf Ninja, SaiSaiLove, Skye Phantom101 and Theressa**

For author favourites – **animegeek123**

For author alerts – **CamiPhantom**

*Disclaimer: FH and TS do not own Danny Phantom and the original story idea belongs to Mini Hayden.

**Previously in The Last Straw…**

"Are you Phantom?"

Danny visibly shivered as Dash whispered in his ear, a cold shock running down his spine and his hair stood on end.

"W-what?" Danny stuttered, he shook his head violently, refusing to believe the scene playing before him. Out of all the people that could find out his secret, Dash would be the most unlikely candidate. After all, the guy was an absolute idiot.

The jock was starting to get impatient as Danny was shaking in silence, his baby blue eyes darting around in a frenzied manner and a thin sheen of cold sweat formed on his brow. Danny's mind whirled to find an escape route, he didn't like being forced into this position, and the quickest get away would be to use his ghost powers and turn intangible, but that would only confirm Dash's suspicions. He was faced with a dilemma, 'weak' Fenton was not supposed to be able to hold his own against a jock and he was expected to succumb to Dash's decision. Danny jumped when Dash's voice rang out.

"I'll repeat it again, Fenton, are you Phantom?" He sneered; his tone suggesting frustration. If Danny admitted to it being true, he would make sure that it spread like wildfire and people would know the freak that Fenton is.

_But wait…If he knew I really was Phantom then he really wouldn't want to do anything stupid to anger him, nor me. _

_It would result in him getting splattered or pulverised, or so he thinks._ He cared about his pride more than anything; after all he was supposed to set the example for the rest of his posse.

Suddenly, the ear splitting bell rang and the hallways were flooded with students, there was a crescendo of chatter and laughter. Danny seized this opportunity of confusion to make a quick disappearing act, forcefully pushing a momentarily dazed Dash. He bolted towards the doors at the end of the long hallway, a stunned Dash was in pursuit.

"FENTON!" Dash bellowed.

"Oh no…" Danny groaned, in desperation he knocked books over that belonged to the people who were unfortunate to cross his path, in an attempt to slow the agitated jock.

Meanwhile a clueless Sam and Tucker were watching from a distance, they both sighed in unison before marching off to their next class. As quickly the halls were flooded the students withdrew just as quickly, leaving an empty cold hallway.

Danny panted heavily as he rounded corners and he leapt outside and leant again a wall tiredly in the shade. A shadow crept up soundlessly behind him. Danny froze. A familiar voice made itself apparent.

"I ask you again, Fenton. Are. You. Phantom?" He enunciated each word clearly making sure the recipient understood. Dash was determined to get an answer one way or another.

"What do you want with me Dash? I haven't done anything to you!" He wearily avoided eye contact afraid that he would give anything away. Danny hated living a life where he would be afraid to be himself; he was tempted to give away his secret. It would be one less person to act useless and weak around. Not to mention if Dash chose to keep his secret he could consider him somewhat a friend and this meant there would be no more pointless bullying. For once he could threaten Dash if he were to step over the line, not that Danny ever would, and he was far too full of forgiveness.

Dash took a minute of silence to get his breath back and allowed Danny to calm his nerves slightly.

"Y-yes…I am Danny Phantom." Danny sighed.

Dash's eyes widened, he didn't expect that Danny would part with the truth so easily; he was ready to fully pounce on the loser at a moment's notice if he was cowardly running away again.

"So, what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell the whole school?" Danny asked quietly, he felt small and vulnerable. He feared the worst scenario where he would have to say goodbye to all he loved and start anew, where he would be alone.

"No." Was the proud answer Danny heard. A small smile crept upon his face and he felt his shoulder and heart lighten with the onus thrusted upon him not to long ago.

"Just one question though, how did you become Phantom?"

"Well…it's a looooong story." Danny slid down the wall and settled on the pavement. He gently patted the space next to him, gesturing for Dash to sit there and beamed up at the over towering giant.

They looked thoughtfully at each other and Dash gave Danny his full attention.

"It started off with my parents building a portal…." And so the retelling of Danny's life story began.

There were points where the pair was laughing uncontrollably and the next in thoughtful comfortable silence. Until Danny's ghost sense abruptly interrupted his narration.

"Uhh…What was that?" Dash inquired, slightly scared.

"Oh that? That was my ghost sense. It tells me when a ghost is near. Um, I need to go now, you know because.…" Danny said slowly.

"Oh right. Don't worry I'll cover you when you get back to class." Dash nodded and suddenly the awkward atmosphere was replaced with understanding and appreciation.

"I'm going ghost!"

Danny raised his arms upwards as two bright white glowing rings washed throughout his body, transforming him into his alter ego. Dash gazed in wonder, he would never get used to this exhilarating feel watching someone he knew become a known hero and the fact that he knew something so big only a few handpicked people knew. He didn't feel guilty that he practically forced Danny to reveal himself, because now he felt confident that he could do a fairly decent job of covering him.

Danny briefly nodded to Dash and shot up in to the air, swiftly flying in the direction his senses were pointing him in.

In the distance you could hear a malevolent laugh.

"Hello whelp…

**ForeverHalfa- I'm so sorry for being MIA, but the last month of school has been EXTREMELY difficult for me, and TS can attest to that too. I'll be writing the final chapter, and I'll try to have it up before Christmas, but I have family over until January T.T. So like, review and I'll do my utmost to get it up ASAP. TS did a phantastic (lol) job with this chapter, so give her credit, y'all! And thanks for everyone that has given us support~!**

**Topaz Skye- Sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter! It was my turn to write this chapter and FH to edit it, I really couldn't think of much to put in this chapter other than the rough outline FH gave me. I had mock GCSE's getting in the way of this, but it's all over for now and Christmas has begun! If we have figured this out right, our next and final chapter should be updated near Christmas as a little gift to you all! The next chapter will be an epilogue by ForeverHalfa. See you soon and review please! :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You for all the support we have received guys!**

**So…**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**MiniHayden, BeachCat, DizzlyPuzzled, Danielle Fenton, AngieTheLuxray, Phanfan925, Anonymous J, s, aslan333, jeanette9a, Oak Leaf Ninja, book phan44, StarStreakedSky, animegeek123, Danny Phantom Phanatic, myfirstloveseg, Taruya-chan, Magic Cabbage, tsukinopen, Turkeyhead987, MillionDollarNinja and rinchanmidnight**

**Thank you to everyone who alerted!**

**AAnnR, Aka-sama, Amylovesdinosaurs, animegeek,123, aslan333, Call me Mad, Danny Phantom Phanatic, Dizzly Puzzled, Dredoll, fanatheinvader, Hikaru2322, jeanette9a, jh831, Kinetica3, Magic Cabbag, MillionDollarNinja, MiniHayden, Phanfan925, Rocky Rooster, SilverWolf329, StarStreakedSky, Sugarpony, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Theressa, Turkeyhead987 and XxhoneyleafxX**

**Thank you to everyone who favourited!**

**AngieTheLuxray, animegeek123, aslan333, DancingArtist22, Danny Phantom Phanatic, dragonicevil, Dredoll, fanatheinvader, jeanette9a, MiniHayden, Oak Leaf Ninja, Phanfan925, rinchanmidnight, SaiSaiLove, sarahhaley, Sin – NaMe, Skye Phantom101, the-ice-cold-alchemist, ThePurpleSuperCow, Theressa, tsukinopen and TurkeyHead987**

**Thank you to AngieTheLuxray and animegeek123 for adding us to your Favourite Author list!**

**Thank you to CamiPhantom for adding us to your Author Alert list!**

**~Dash's POV~**

I watched as Danny Fenton, or should I say _Danny Phantom,_ take off into the darkening sky. My faced turned into awe as he casually flew over to the robot like ghost, confident and he actually seemed to be _amused_ at his (yes, he looks like a guy) appearance. Had it been me, well, you can assume that I would scream like a girl and run into the nearest alley, although this probably wouldn't be the best plan of action, it's what I typically did, whether I wanted to or not. But I had to let that go, I wasn't supposed to act like a weakling, I'm on the football team for god's sake, this should be nothing. I would change, that would without a doubt happen, and I will make it happen.

Danny Phantom had been my biggest hero as well as inspiration ever since he saved from that fedora wearing prison ghost. That day became the highlight of my life, well not anymore, seeing as though I was now a part of all of the action. Well, I assumed that to be the case, just knowing his secret was enough for me and I was more than willing to keep it. After all, he had saved me on numerous occasions, it was the least I could do in return.

I was shocked, and I quite frankly didn't believe it when I first saw Fen-Danny, transform. How the hell he did that was pure magic to me. Although he had taken the time to explain it all to me I still didn't get it. I never took my education seriously, largely thinking that I would get a school scholarship for my athletics., and the same could be said about my attendance record. Once Danny had brought parallel dimensions, ectoplasmic filtrators, and spectral entities I had this blank expression on my face. A rough equivalent would be trying to teach a jock how to cheer, we're just not built for it...

Before I knew it the fifth period bell had rung, signaling it was time to move onto the next class. Had we really been out here for almost an hour? God, it didn't seem like it... Nonetheless I sauntered into sixth hour (which I happened to share with Danny), and met the coach outside of the locker room. She was pissed, probably because I was already supposed to be changing ten minutes ago. Her arms were folded across her chest, telling me that she was less than thrilled to see me.

"Baxter, where were you?' She yelled. I looked her dead in the eye, I wouldn't back down now, nor ever again.

"Bathroom, the cafeteria food didn't agree with me." I replied in monotone, not breaking my gaze. Tetslaff snorted, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"And Fenton?"

"Same, today was mystery meat." Tetslaff nodded, now understanding.

"They really need to update the school menu, something that'll give kids the energy they need rather than that garbage." She shook her head, ushering me into the locker room. She told me to dress quickly and to join them outside for a round of dodgeball as soon as I was done. I had told her that I would be out in a few minutes, providing that I was 'no longer having stomach spasms'. I walked quietly to my locker, staring down blankly at the lock. Crap, I forgot my combination. I tugged on it, trying to see if it would, by some miracle, open. It didn't, and I pounded on it with my fist. Little did I now Danny was standing behind me with an amused expression plastered to his pale face.

"Forgot your combination, eh?" He said. I nodded, restraining my instincts to shove him against a locker. Instead, I did something that I thought I would never do.

"Would you...mind helping me?" I asked slowly, uncertain of how to address him. He chuckled, turning his arm intangible to mess around with the interior lock.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, you know." Danny said in a quiet voice, giving a small smile towards me. I cocked my head, not anticipating this reaction from him.

"Fent-Danny, I've bullied you since middle school, and for the past year you've had the ability to beat _me _up, yet you haven't. I don't deserve to be treated as well as you are treating me now. It's just that...it's different getting to know this side of you... The one I've looked up to for the past year, it's weird." Danny continued to work on the lock, pulling his arm out of the locker after a click sounded from within. He gently opened it, wincing at the small slightly but passed it off.

"Jazz said something similar when she found out, although it wasn't those words exactly... She was shocked that I hadn't told her, and was slightly hesitant of being near me for the first while. She soon got used to knowing, and she now helps me on my missions. And I've had a...certain experience in my past that has made me realize how much it really hurts to hold things against people." He shrugged. "It's just how I am now." I smiled, nervously rubbing my arm.

"Danny...do you think we could be friends? I mean, I'm sorry for what I've done in the past, a-and I can'-"

_"Dash."_ Danny said, shaking his head again at me. I frowned, had I done something wrong? I held my breath and awaited his verdict.

"Dash, first of all, I forgive ya. Second, I think you should know that you're kinda a part of Team Phantom, so yeah, we're friends." I could've died of happiness right there, and I hugged him immediately, which he inhaled from shock.

"Thank you so much Danny!" I yelled, now swinging him back and forth. "This is the best day of my life!" I saw Danny grunt, but smiled faintly.

"I still need to breath!" He said, and I released him upon command. He wandered over to his locker, pulling out his clothes from the inside. I began to change into our school gym clothes, a smiled wide across my face.

"Just to let ya know, I said you got sick from the cafeteria lunch and we're playing dodgeball." I said in a normal tone, sliding the red and white shirt over my head. I heard him sigh, and I awaited his reply.

"Again? Jeez, you guys and your deforming sports..." I smiled, suppressing a chuckle. "Oh, and Dash?"

"Yeah?" He came closer to me, one of his shoes still untied but he was in his clothes, nonetheless.

"Thanks...for keeping this all a secret for me...and for covering for me." I smiled.

"What're friends for?" We smiled together, the first real one that we've ever shared.

I knew from here on, we'd be in this together.

...Well, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz too.

But hey, I wasn't complaining.

**ForeverHalfa- I had fun writing this (final) chapter. I'm on break today, and it was a really kick butt awesome day at school so I really had the motivation to write this up. Sigh, I can't believe how many reviews we've gotten for this...thanks so much guys! Me and TS really appreciate it and we IM 'bout how awesome it is to have reviewers, favoriters (I MADE THIS A WORD :D), and alerters (THIS TOO ;D) such as y'all. For the last time for this story, please review! And we look forward to seein' y'all in our next story!**

**Topaz Skye- I didn't edit any of this because I thought it was already brilliant when I read it! So this is the final chapter guys! I've never completed a story before and a successful one at that! I'm very very happy. Thank you so much guys for the support we've received and we cherish each review that we have gotten. So, we gave you this gift for Christmas so think you can return one by sending a review? One last time? I hope everyone will have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year! :) See you in the next story!**

**Forever Sky- As always, review! And we're accepting oneshot ideas or idea that are less than 5 chapters in length, so send them in a review or PM and we'll contact you if we use it! Have a Happy Holiday to all of you around the world, stay safe, and we look forward to hearing from you all soon~!**

_**~ForeverHalfa~**_

_**~Topaz Skye~**_

_**12/22/11**_


End file.
